Lullaby
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: This was not supposed to happen to the Earl Phantomhive. He'd fallen in love with a demon, as the princess falls for an ogre. Sebastian knows, and in his own words "A Phantomhive butler, who can't help his own bocchan isn't worth his salt."   M for later.


**Title-**** Lullaby**

**Rating- ****M**

**Pairing-**** SebCiel**

**Summary-**** This was not supposed to happen to the Earl Phantomhive. Something like this was never supposed to happen. He'd fallen in love with a demon, as the princess falls for an ogre. Sebastian knows, and in his own words "A Phantomhive butler, who can't help his own bocchan, isn't worth his salt." **

**A/N-**** I know I shouldn't be writing this, I have so many others I have to finish, and I promise I'll finish them soon, I just **_**had**_** to write this, seriously. The title is the song name that inspired me to write this. Lullaby- Hypnogaja.**

**I was going to put the yaoi in right away, as soon as I could, but I decided to change it, and do something I've never done before, make plot, and character development… *Gasp… Shock* yep… I'm going to try, so you have to tell me how I did… I need to know.**

**Oh, and sorry for the OOC-ness in a few places… shit happens.**

**So, on with the smut. XD. oh... it starts with Undertaker in his shop, but he actually plays a rather minor role in this...**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, if I did... there would be a lot more sex, and it would be a lot more detailed than in either Episode 7, or 8. (I can't remember, it was Angela and Pluto... O.O) (I can see why Sebastian doesn't want to be with a woman who fornicates with dogs...XD)**

**Warning-**** Okay... this is Shota... and there is a mention of blood, and violence. Sex. Of course. **

_Lullaby_

He had ugly gnarled hands with twisted fingers and protruding knuckles, not something anyone in their right mind would want to hold, but that's exactly what the tall shadowed figure was doing. His own soft fingers slid effortlessly over the snake-like veins in the back of the old man's hand, a slight smile gracing his features.

"You have quite a story to tell, yes?" he mused quietly. A soft laugh left him before he began embalming the body, his skilled fingers worked quickly and efficiently as he drew the thread and needle through the soft flesh of the old man's lips, sewing them together.

A soft sound outside drew his attention, but he didn't stop, he waited patiently, continuing on. The door to his shop opened and two men walked inside, carrying something wrapped in white between them. They heaved it up onto another table and were about to walk out before the younger of the two stopped. He held out his hand, obviously wanting money, or some other method of payment.

Undertaker frowned, feeling suddenly angered. He grabbed onto the boy's wrist and made him press his palm to another table. Picking up a scalpel, he smiled as he saw fear flash through the boy's eyes. He pressed the scalpel into the table next to the boy's hand, dragging it over the polished wood. He smiled as he lifted the blade, pausing for the shortest moment before stabbing it down.

There was a sickening thud, and the boy screamed. Undertaker laughed as he stepped back, doubling over and hugging his ribs. The boy lifted his hand from the table, shuddering as the scalpel grazed the inside of his middle finger. He sighed in relief before sending a confused and scared look to Undertaker, and leaving as quickly as he could.

Undertaker was still laughing as he left, he didn't want to hurt him, just scare the living hell out of him. He was still laughing as the door closed softly, but once his laughter subsided, he continued on with what he was doing before, his skilled fingers moving quickly over the corpse, bathing it in moving shadows.

Another louder sound drew his attention, and he turned to see Ciel standing by the door.

"Ah, Earl, I've been expecting you." He hummed softly smiling once more. Ciel nodded, and motioned for someone to stay outside, Sebastian probably.

"I need-"Ciel began.

"I know what it is you want to know Earl, but I do not know the answer." Undertaker interrupted in a sing-song voice. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Ciel frowned, looking annoyed. "It was never supposed to happen and now… I just don't know what to do."

"I've never seen you look so young and confused Earl." Undertaker stated, his smile growing slightly.

Ciel frowned, but he didn't get angry at being called young. "He'll kill me… sometime or another, he'll get my soul."

Undertaker nodded. "Did you ever think that if you told him he just may spare you?"

Ciel scoffed. "The bloodthirsty demon? I think not."

Outside Sebastian smiled to himself; he had known for quite sometime that Ciel had complications with him. He could hear the way the young boy's body reacted whenever they were in close proximity with each other, and he had also began to notice that Ciel had started blushing whenever he had to be dressed and undressed.

Surely the stoic young human couldn't feel that deeply for him, he couldn't want him, or love him because that would be unethical, and wrong… in the human eye.

The door was opening, and Sebastian turned towards his young master, momentarily entranced by his sweet smell.

"Let's go home Sebastian." Ciel said softly. Sebastian smiled, and nodded with a "yes my lord."

On the ride home, Ciel allowed his mind to wander and it happened to go straight to the place he'd tried to keep it from. He absently closed his eyes, falling deeper into the 'dream'. Strong, rough hands caressed his waist and thighs, and a dark voice filled his ears. Soft, almost pillowy lips pressed against his, and inhumanly sharp teeth bit into his flesh until he allowed the wicked tongue entrance into his mouth.

"Se-Sebastian." He groaned softly.

Said butler who had stopped outside of the Phantomhive estate heard that soft moan of his name. He almost frowned as he stepped down from the carriage, and opened the door to where Ciel was inside. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly. Ciel had tilted his head back, obviously not feeling that the motion of the carriage had stopped, and was currently almost panting softly. Sebastian licked his dry lips, watching to see what Ciel would do next. He pushed and prodded at the edges of Ciel's mind, using the contract bond to get inside. What he saw made him shudder.

"_Do you like this?" his own voice, dark and sinister sounding._

"_No more… no more!" Ciel pleaded, throwing his head back with a cry of pain. "Stop! Please!" _

Sebastian exited Ciel's mind, snapping back into his own. He tilted his head, looking down at Ciel with a confused expression. Was this a fantasy, or something else? Why was Ciel thinking like this?

What reason was there? Inspecting the young boy closer, he saw that sometime along the ride, Ciel had fallen asleep… A nightmare was what was plaguing him.

He reached out, smoothing his hand over Ciel's shoulder before shaking him lightly. "My Lord?" he questioned. Ciel's eyes snapped open, and he looked around, nearly cringing when he saw Sebastian. The demon held back his frown, and his demand for an answer as to why, and smiled softly.

"We have arrived my lord." He said.

Ciel nodded, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. Sebastian finally frowned, and moved forward, picking Ciel up bridal style. Ciel felt his face heat up in an uncharacteristic blush as he was pressed again Sebastian's strong chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the young earl tried to make his voice sound strong, but failed completely.

Sebastian smiled as he shifted Ciel into one arm to open the door, and Ciel noticed that the smile didn't reach his brown-red eyes as it usually did. "Are you not tired then my lord?"

Ciel himself wasn't tired, but Sebastian sounded as if the entire weight of the world had descended onto his shoulders, and was currently crushing him into the ground. Ciel frowned slightly, he wanted to question Sebastian, but he wanted to know what plagued the demon so, but he refrained from asking. He relaxed into Sebastian's embrace sliding his hand over his chest softly. His fingers absently played with the buttons on the white silk shirt, and soon he'd accidentally unbuttoned it.

"My lord? Might I ask what it is you are doing?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, rebuttoning Sebastian's shirt as fast as is fumbling fingers could manage. "Put me down." He ordered.

Sebastian stopped outside of Ciel's bedroom, and placed his young master on his feet. "I apologise my lord." He said with a slight bow.

Ciel reached for the door handle, turning it slowly, and pushing the door open. He walked inside the room, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Sebastian who was standing next to the door, before flopping backward to lie on the bed with his arms outstretched beside him. "Sebastian?" he questioned as the door closed.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian replied as he knelt before Ciel, beginning to remove his shoes, sliding them off and placing them next to the bedside table.

"Can I change the contract?" he questioned.

Sebastian paused for a moment, looking up at Ciel with surprise. "No my lord." He stated.

"Can you change the contract?"

"Yes my lord, if it's in my best interest."

"Hmn." Was all Ciel said.

"Why do you ask my lord?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel frowned, pressing his bare foot against Sebastian's shoulder so the butler could unbuckle and pull off his knee high socks.

"Am I not allowed to imply about our contract Sebastian?"

"You are my Lord, of course, it's just a strange question to ask." He replied.

Ciel didn't bother to reply, just allowed Sebastian to pull off his socks. The metal buckle was cold, and made him shiver when it touched his skin, but Sebastian took this the wrong way. Thinking back to the small glimpse he'd seen in Ciel's dream, he thought that perhaps Ciel was reacting in disgust to his touching him. He pulled down the knee high socks as carefully as he could, sure to not touch Ciel's bare skin again.

Ciel placed his bare foot on Sebastian's knee, and pressed his other to the butler's other shoulder. The buckle on this side was so cold it felt wet, and he shivered almost violently when it touched his skin. Once again Sebastian saw, and frowned, lowering his eyes to what he was doing. His fingers ghosted over Ciel's skin as he pulled the other sock down and off, and he could see gooseflesh accumulate wherever his fingers touched. This was a different message than what he thought the first was. He couldn't understand what was going through Ciel's mind, but he still didn't pry.

Ciel pressed the toes of his right foot against Sebastian's chest, pushing lightly on him. Almost hesitantly Sebastian reached up, brushing his gloved hands over Ciel's leg and foot. Ciel sighed softly, closing his eyes, and Sebastian continued, kneading his flesh lightly. Once he reached Ciel's foot, he pressed both of his thumbs into the bottom, drawing them in circles as he pushed against the soft flesh.

Ciel let out a breathy moan, and Sebastian looked up at his face, he had a relaxed expression, and he seemed perfectly comfortable with what Sebastian was doing. He pulled his foot from Sebastian's grasp, replacing it with the other, and the butler did the same to that leg and foot.

No one else knew that Ciel didn't actually mind being touched; he just didn't like it when people touched him in a careless way. The way Sebastian did it was the exact opposite. Sebastian always had a reason to touch him, whether it made sense or not. Ciel sat up, pulling his leg away from Sebastian. He reached up, and began unbuttoning his shirt with a little difficulty. He pulled it off and passed it to Sebastian who folded it and placed it on a small table. He also removed his shirt, doing the same with it.

Sebastian stood, watching as Ciel lay on his stomach on the bed, in nothing but his shorts. This had become a regular thing, and Sebastian knew exactly what was wanted of him. He knelt on the bed, straddling Ciel's hips before leaning down and brushing his hands over Ciel's back, applying just the right amount of pressure.

There was not a single blemish, or mark on the soft expanse of skin, and Sebastian found himself wanting to mark it, mark it as his. Mark it with his teeth, and lips, with his hands, and blood, anything that could make it known that Ciel was his, that Ciel was not the master, Sebastian was. They were master and servant now, to the public eyes, but Ciel knew he was powerless against Sebastian, he knew that there was nothing he would be able to do if Sebastian got tired of waiting for him to get his revenge. If he decided that he didn't want to put aside his hunger any longer.

"Sebastian." Ciel questioned, turning his head slightly.

Sebastian didn't stop what he was doing, but he did look down at Ciel's now visible eye. "Yes my lord?"

"Does this not bother you?"

"What my lord?"

"Having to touch me like this."

Sebastian smiled. "No my lord, it doesn't." he replied.

"Do you_ like_ touching me like this?" Ciel asked with an almost coy smile.

Sebastian paused, staring down at Ciel's bare skin before leaning down slightly. His breath washed over the side of Ciel's neck as he spoke. "Yes my lord." He replied.

Ciel almost smiled, that was exactly what he had been expecting. "Good… you may help me dress for bed; I do not wish to eat tonight." He said.

Sebastian frowned, and slid gracefully from the bed, moving across the room to get Ciel's bedclothes. When he returned, he finished undressing Ciel, before sliding the nightshirt over his head, doing up the four or five buttons at the top.

He waited as Ciel climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over his small body. Reaching over, Sebastian picked up the candelabra, turning to walk out of the room.

"Sebastian." Ciel called.

Sebastian turned. "Yes my lord."

"Stay here with me until I fall asleep." Ciel said, staring up at the covers on his canopy bed.

Sebastian turned back, kneeling next to the bed while setting the candelabra on the bedside table.

"I don't want you leaving the manor tonight." Ciel said.

"I never leave the estate without you my lord." Sebastian replied.

Ciel scoffed, he knew it was a lie, he'd told the other useless servants to follow Sebastian during the night for one week, and they told him that Sebastian had a habit of walking. He didn't seem to go anywhere, but they'd lost him before he got to his destination each night.

With one last look at Sebastian, Ciel closed his eyes, turning onto his side so he was facing Sebastian fully. Moments before he was submerged into darkness, he made one last request, one which Sebastian revelled in giving. Leaning forward, Sebastian softly pressed his lips to Ciel's in a chaste kiss, sliding his gloved fingers over the side of the young boy's face.

Standing, Sebastian picked up the candelabra again and exited the room. He paused in the middle of the hallway, pulling his pocket watch out and checking it. It was about time for another walk.

He blew out the candles and placed the candelabra on a table before continuing on through the darkness of the dreary mansion.

He exited the estate, closing the gate quietly behind himself before continuing to walk slowly in what seemed to be no particular direction. He was in fact heading to a certain place, but he didn't want the other four to see where it was he disappeared to. They'd never understand, or they would make wrong assumptions about him.

He moved as silently as a shadow through the city, blending with the darkness around him until he reached a certain building that housed a certain reaper. He opened the door, entering silently, looking around for Undertaker.

"Sebastian Michaelis… back again?" Undertaker mused. "What would your bocchan think?"

Sebastian turned, looking at Undertaker with a blank expression. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Another lie slipped from his lips like air, floating up to gather with all of the others that hovered above him.

Undertaker moved forwards, circling Sebastian once, before standing on his toes to look him in the face. "I know what you need, but…"

"I know." Sebastian replied, looking bored.

-Page break-

Undertaker sat, softly giggling to himself with the thought of what Sebastian had done this time. It amazed him that Sebastian never ran out of things to make him laugh.

Sebastian gently stroked the silky softness of what lay in his lap; He was completely calmed once again.

"They're amazing creatures, aren't they?" he questioned. "There's nothing like them in my world."

Undertaker looked at him, sobered instantly. He had an idea, and even if Ciel didn't make him laugh that afternoon, he still knew how to help him; he'd make him pay later.

"You know there's another thing that doesn't exist in your world." He replied.

Sebastian looked up at him from the cat that lay in his lap, perfectly happy to sit and purr. "There are many things missing from my world, I don't see how anything could be so special."

Undertaker laughed. "Says the one cuddling a cat for dear life."

Sebastian frowned, looking back down at the black ball of fluff. "What are you getting at Undertaker?" he questioned.

"I'm getting at what you seem to yearn for every time you come here. It's not the cat you're looking for; your lonely old soul is looking for comfort."

Sebastian nearly laughed. "I don't have a soul, remember?"

"But you do, every entity has a soul, even the cat that is presently nestled in your lap. I can see yours, and as black as it is, there's one small spot of light…" Undertaker moved forward, kneeling in front of Sebastian. He placed his palm to the demon's chest over the spot where his heart would be. "Right here…"

"What do you want from me now? So no more making you laugh, you want me to love you?"

Undertaker burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over again. "Nya… no not me, use your brilliant demon mind to think Sebastian." Undertaker said, poking Sebastian in the forehead with one wickedly long fingernail. Sebastian slapped his hand away, looking annoyed.

"Who then?" he had an idea but he wasn't sure if Undertaker could mean _him_.

"Who else Sebastian, the one harbouring their own love for you. The young bocchan." Undertaker said, slightly amused by Sebastian's obliviousness. "You have no idea do you?"

"I have an idea, yes." Sebastian replied.

"He tells you to kiss him each night, just before he falls asleep, and he has no idea he does it does he?"

"How did you-?" Sebastian cut himself off, it was better if he didn't ask at all. "No."

Undertaker chuckled. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't." Sebastian said, looking down at the sleeping form of the cat in his lap. "That's the one thing I can't do for him. I can't tell him anything of my feelings."

"It's quite simple demon." Undertaker said leaning forward so he and Sebastian were but a breath apart. "Tell him you love him, or I'll do it for you."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?" he hissed.

Undertaker's expression went blank for a few moments before he pulled back. "Of course not… Why would I do something like that?" he laughed nervously.

Sebastian shook his head. "I should be returning to the estate." He said softly, reluctantly giving the cat to Undertaker.

He stood, moving over to the door, opening it silently and stepping out into the wind chilled air. He stood still for a moment, his clothing and hair being ruffled by the breeze. Turning back, he looked at Undertaker. "I'll try." He said, before disappearing into the night.

"_Sebastian?" he called, receiving no answer. "Sebastian?" _

_Nothing but darkness, no sound but his own voice echoing around him, mocking him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, looking up into the bloody eyes of his butler… no… of the demon. _

_He leaned closer, staring directly into his eyes, tainting his soul with the blood red orbs. "You called young master?" he questioned allowing his burning breath to wash over the Ciel's face. Sebastian moved closer and Ciel felt a jolt of fear… _before opening his eyes and sitting bolt upright with a cry.

A dream, nothing but a dream. The door opened, and Ciel looked over to see Sebastian standing there with a concerned look on his face.

Sebastian entered the room, looking around through the darkness. Nothing seemed to be the matter. "More night terrors my lord?" he questioned softly.

Ciel pulled his knees up, burying his face in them. Sebastian could see his small frame shaking with tremors, of what he wasn't sure. He moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge and petting Ciel's hair lightly. "It's okay my lord, I'm here now." He said softly.

Ciel looked up at him a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"I'm here now, and as long as I am by your side, nothing can ever hurt you." Sebastian reassured.

Ciel frowned slightly. "What about you? Couldn't _you_ hurt me?" he asked.

Sebastian pulled back with a surprised sound. "Why would you-"

"You're a demon, you could take anything from me, and I wouldn't be able to stop you, would I? You could do anything to me, and there would be nothing I could do… right!" Ciel questioned, his voice cracking at the end.

"No my lord." Sebastian replied. "I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean that I am capable of taking _anything _from you. I couldn't hurt you if I tried. I couldn't."

"Why? Why don't you?"

"I can't my Lord… Ciel." Sebastian said, leaning forward and catching Ciel's face in his hands. "I can't"

"You can do anything." Ciel replied bluntly.

"But not that, Never that." Sebastian said. "I can't because-"

"Why? Because why?" Ciel coaxed.

"Because... I love you." Sebastian said after a pause.

Ciel's eyes widened and a soft sound of surprise left him as Sebastian pulled him into his arms. Tentatively Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's back, pulling himself closer to the demon. "Sebastian…" he breathed.

Sebastian pulled Ciel right into his lap, holding him tightly. "I love you Ciel." he repeated.

Ciel smiled, an actual smile, and buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. His words were muffled, but Sebastian heard them clearly.

"I return your feelings. I love you as well."

**Bahahaha! Cliff-hanger! What'ya gonna do about it? Review? Please, tell me what you think so far… pretty please. **

**This is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and I really need to know what my readers think… please R&R.**


End file.
